My proposed research is to examine the ability of human antibodies of the IgA class to ameliorate the inflammatory processes that are the hallmark of periodontal disease. I will determine the presence and up/down regulation of receptors for the Fc of IgA FcaR on eosinophils in human gingivae. I also plan to determine the consequences of stimulating the eosinophils with different forms of human IgA, IgA immune complexes, or Fc fragments of IgA, with respect to release of inflammatory cytokines, proteases, or toxic granules proteins. Finally, I plan to assess the potential for periodontal damage caused by the release of these factors directly or acting through other gingival cells such as fibroblasts. In accordance with the program plan, Dr. Phipps narrowed her area of interest in her first year at UAB, and has selected her research mentor, Dr. Michael Russell. She is not yet expected to have defended her research proposal.